gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Me Against the Music
Me Against the Music ist ein Song aus der zweiten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Britney/Brittany, und wird von Brittany und Santana gesungen. Die beiden befinden sich dabei in einem Traum und singen und tanzen zusammen. Des Weiteren kommen einige New Directions-Mitglieder wie Puck, der Brittanys Hut fängt, Finn, Rachel und Tina, die an einem Tisch sitzen und Kurt, der an der Bar sitzt sowie Brtiney Spears vor. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears feat. Madonna aus ihrem vierten Album "In The Zone" aus dem Jahr 2003. Charts Lyrics Brittany mit Santana: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner, take it down Brittany (Santana): It's me against the music (Uh uh) It's just me (And me) Yeah (Come on) Who-ah Santana (Brittany): Hey Brittany (Are you ready?) Uh-huh, are you? (Ooh) And no one cares (It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist) To hell with stares (The sweat is drippin' all over my face) And no one's there (I'm the only one dancin' up in this place) (Santana: It's just me) Tonight I'm here (Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass) Brittany (Santana): I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (Get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Beide (Santana mit Brittany): All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Brittany: Let's take on the song) (Let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long (Brittany: All night long) (Santana: All night long) Brittany: Oh, yeah Let's go Santana (Brittany): We're almost there (I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain) My soul is bare (My hips are movin' at a rapid pace) (I'm going crazy) Can you feel it burn (From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins) (Oh) And now's your turn (Let me see what you got, don't hesitate) (Here we go!) Brittany (Santana): I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Beide (Santana mit Brittany): All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Beide (Brittany): Get on the floor Baby lose control (Yeah) Just work your body (Uh-huh) And let it go (Let it go) If you wanna party Just grab somebody (Santana: Hey Brittany) we can dance all night long Santana: Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance Come on Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Beide: Get on the floor Baby lose control Just work your body And let it go If you wanna party Just grab somebody (Santana: Hey Brittany) we can dance all night long Beide (Santana mit Brittany): All my people (Santana: On the floor) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people (Santana: Wantin' more) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people (Santana: Round and round) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people (Santana: In the crowd) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Santana (und Brittany): All my people in the crowd (Let me see you dance) C'mon Brittany take it down (Make the music dance) All my people round and round (Party all night long) Come on Brittany lose control (Watch you take it down) Brittany: Hahahaha Trivia *Der So You Think You Can Dance-Absolvent Mark Kanemura, hat in der Peformance seinen ersten von zwei Auftritten in der Episode. In diesem Song tanzt er mit Brittany und sitzt auf der Coach, während Santana ihre Tanzbewegungen macht, bei I'm a Slave 4 U tantz er hinter Brittany. Des Weiteren ist er privat gut mit Heather Morris, der Darstellerin der Brittany, befreundet, und aktuell Tänzer von Lady Gaga. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Brittany. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Fehler *Gegen Ende des Songs, wo Britney Brittany trifft, verschwindet Britneys Armband zwischen der Seiteneinstellung und der Einstellung von Brittany. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce